


A Wish to be Slytherin

by ravenclawseeker6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insecurity, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawseeker6/pseuds/ravenclawseeker6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows exactly where he should be. He just wishes his father would accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish to be Slytherin

Draco had shared his fear with his mother only a few hours before the Hogwarts Express would take him to school. He knew how the Sorting worked. He also knew what House he would be put in.  
And it wasn't Slytherin.  
After studying all of the Houses, he knew he belonged in Ravenclaw. It was a perfectly respectable House, one he would be sure to excel in. The only problem was that his father fully expected him to be a Slytherin.  
His room had been decorated emerald green and silver since before he was born, and he affectionately referred to his son as his "Little Snake".  
Maybe "expected" wasn't the right word. "Required" was more like it.  
After sharing this with his mother, she smiled. He would never forget her next words.  
"Even if you were Sorted into Hufflepuff, I would be so proud. You will be perfect, no matter where you are. However, if it bothers you that much, the Sorting Hat does take what you want into consideration. Ask it to place you in Slytherin, and it will. Although, blue would be a nice change from all of this green!"  
When he got to the school, he projected his request as loud as he could, hoping the Hats telepathic abilities would pick it up. He screamed his thoughts, his fears, all the way to the stool.  
He smiled when the Hat screamed Slytherin before it even touched his head. He proudly sat at the table with his fellow Snakes, but couldn't help the brief look of longing that he threw the Ravenclaw table.  
At least his father would be proud.  



End file.
